


Kim Mingyu : Varsity

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: Kim Mingyu is the star player in your school.





	Kim Mingyu : Varsity

Kim Mingyu is one of the most popular guys in school.  
One of the reasons may be because he is the star player in your school's basketball varsity.  
However, the obvious reason is because he is really tall and undeniably handsome.  
He is even the visual of the basketball team and his face could be seen hanging around the campus walls for posters of game announcements and the advertisements for the team's sponsors.  
Given his reputation and popularity, you didn't even imagine that you'd end up together because for one you are not that into sports, and two you don't really watch the intercollegiate games.  
The closest thing to a physical activity that you do is walking to your classes and your friends' houses.  
However, of all the clubs in school, Mingyu joined the glee club which is the only club you had interest in.  
Your number one hobby is singing and you are one talented singer at that.  
Joining a performing club is one of the goals you have for college.  
Shockingly, Mingyu turned out to be a good singer and dancer too. He raps even better actually.  
Talk about an all-around guy.  
Eventually, you guys got to spend time together and became closer because of club activities.  
Now, you are the number one enemy of every girl in school since you've become his girlfriend.  
You didn't even know what you did right to deserve this guy.  
Sometimes, you even wonder if you saved the country in your past life or something.  
Kidding aside, being Mingyu's girlfriend is both a curse and a blessing.  
A blessing because the most understanding and loving puppy in the universe is actually yours.  
A curse because there are two things always separating you from each other - training and his fans.  
Today is Mingyu's finals game and he invited you to watch because according to him he "needed inspiration" so you came along with your friends to give him support and cheer him on.  
Good thing your friends are also either into one of Mingyu's teammates or already dating them.  
Mingyu came to the venue hours earlier because they still had to do a briefing and warm up before the game starts while you and your friends still had to record a song for the contest you're joining for New Year's Eve.  
He did text you to go straight to the entrance and not line up for tickets because apparently he left your tickets with the attendant.  
When you got to the venue, you and your friends went to the entrance and were given patron tickets, meaning you'd be seating behind the players' benches.  
You weren't expecting that you'd be that close to them today but okay challenge accepted.  
It's not your first time watching his game since you have watched a few when you were still friends but this is your first time watching him play as his girlfriend.  
You expected that since this is a huge event, Mingyu's fans would be screaming their hearts out and you're the type of girlfriend who isn't a freaking killjoy bijj who gets mad at every girl who swoons over your man.  
You acknowledge that Mingyu really is popular and you're happy that a lot of people appreciate him and give him support besides you.  
You also think that that's a good thing because you're not really that loud when it comes to cheering because you'd rather watch and appreciate.  
When the players came out, you and your friends were already seated.  
Mingyu was waving at the crowd and looking for you at the same time.  
When he saw you, his smile widened and you smiled back and mouthed a "Fighting!" raising your fists in front of you.  
During the 2nd quarter, Mingyu was substituted by Hansol so that he could rest a bit and save his energy for the last moments of the game.  
During his rest, he went closer to you and handed you his towel.  
His other teammates, fans, and coaches looked at you guys and you were kind of embarrassed but being the kind girlfriend you are, you still took his towel and helped him wipe his sweat off.  
You also handed him the cold bottle of water you bought from the roaming vendors.  
Between the two of you, Mingyu was actually the showy one especially in public - buying you food, carrying your bags, initiating hand holding, etc.  
However, this is one of the rare cases where you dismiss all thoughts about how this is too cheesy or corny for you and you return the care he's always shown you.  
Not just because you have to but because you also want to (sometimes).  
During Mingyu's rest, the opposing team had caught up and had turned the tables in their favor so their coach had no choice but to put Mingyu back in to reclaim the lead.  
Two 3-point shots later, Mingyu's team is only one point behind and their team has the ball again.  
His teammates passed him the ball and you see him glance briefly at you before letting the ball fly.  
Another 3-point shot from Mingyu!  
This time, the whole crowd was shouting and cheering!  
Running to the other side, Mingyu winked at you and shot you with his ever playful finger guns.  
You shake your head in embarrassment as the fans beside you shout their hearts out.  
It was a close game but Mingyu's team won with his last dunk.  
He ran to where you were and hugged and slightly carried you in excitement.  
You didn't know how to react so you also put your arms around him and congratulate him.

"Just a hug? Where's my reward?"  
"Yaaa!"

You hit him lightly, embarrassed.  
Just then, he was called to receive the player of the game award and the MVP for the league.  
When he got the awards, he was also given the microphone.

"Younghee-ah!"

Everyone went quiet and a spotlight was suddenly on you.  
What the actual...

"Younghee-ah!"

You know he was waiting for you to answer but you're kinda embarrassed so you shake your head smiling and mouthing "Aniyo, aniyo." (No, no.)

"Younghee-ah!"

Your friends were starting to nudge your elbow and you want to get this over with as soon as possible too so you had no choice.  
You also know what answer he was expecting but you couldn't believe he'd do it in front of these people!!

"Ne, oppa?" (Yes, oppa?)

You shout back half embarrassed, half about to faint because UGH KIM MINGYU!!!  
WAAAAAAAAH!!! The crowd went wild and quiet immediately waiting for the next set of conversation between you two.

"Saranghaeyo!" (I love you!)

WAAAAAAAAAAH!!! KIM MINGYU WHAT ARE YOU EVEEEEEEN?!?!  
The crowd was shouting so loud and some of the fans beside you were shaking each other wildly, maybe not knowing how to handle this guy's guts to say that UGH!  
Then he went down the stage and went straight for you.  
The people in front of him moved to make a kind of aisle so Mingyu got to you sooner than you expected.  
He was holding the trophy with one arm and put the other over your shoulder, which is not difficult considering your height (or lack of it). HAHAHAHAHAHA  
He was guiding you through the crowd while clinging onto you.

"Y/N, about that reward?"  
"Do you want dinner?"  
"Sure, I'll cook?"  
"Ok then, I'll wash the dishes."


End file.
